Place of Power
In the game, Places of Power are (nearly) invisible spots where magic is concentrated. They are not Circles of Elements. Unlike those, Places of Power are practically invisible until Geralt approaches them. There is an audible roaring sound when he gets close enough to them which is also a clue to finding them. And finally, if the witcher medallion is set to detect magic, it will vibrate near the Places of Power. : These places of power are indicated on maps with a blue dot. Rituals: In these spots, depending on how talents have been allocated, Geralt can perform different rituals. Geralt can perform the Ritual of Magic by default. The other two rituals require higher level Intelligence upgrades before they can be performed. Mechanics: * Left-click on the blue light source to activate a Place of Power. * Choose the action you want to perform from the list of available actions, initially there is only the Ritual of Magic. There are Places of power in all locations of the game, except Kaer Morhen keep, in the Prologue. Locations: * Outskirts: outside the crypt, one inside the crypt and a third between the Salamandra hideout and the southern cave. * Sewers: outside the fisstech lab, one where Gellert Bleinheim waits and in the tunnel leading to the elven ruins. * Swamp: on a small island just east of Wyvern Island, on a small island just west of the brickmakers' village, and at the foot of Melitele's shrine. * Lakeside: one near the lakeside south of the Fisher King's hut, another at western exit from the Lakeside to the Fields. * Murky Waters: one outside, east of the Country Inn, up a small hill. * Fields: north of the hermit's compound. * Swamp cemetery: not far from the old mine, and also in Saint Gregory's tomb chamber. * Old Manor: by the shipwreck on the way to the landing. * : one near the wyverns and one north-west of the camp. Maps: * These maps show the locations of places of power in The Witcher and ''The Price of Neutrality'': Map Outskirts places of power.png|Outskirts Map Outskirts crypt.png|Outskirts crypt Map Sewers places of power.png|Sewers Map Swamp places of power.png|Swamp Map Lakeside places of power.png|Lakeside Map Murky Waters places of power.png|Murky Waters Map Fields places of power.png|Fields Map Swamp Cemetery places of power.png|Swamp cemetery Map St Gregorys tomb.png|St. Gregory's tomb Map Old Manor place of power.png|Old Manor Map Kaer Morhen valley.png|"The Price of Neutrality" In the second game there are Circles of Power, which have similar effects. place of power]] In the third game places of power return and will grant Geralt of Rivia a Skill Point if their locations are found and then activated. It is important to find these as there are a limited number of Skill Points in the game. Each Place of Power is tied to one of the 5 Signs and will increase that Sign's intensity when drawn from. Locations: place of power]] [[White Orchard|'White Orchard']]' (Six Places)' * East of Abandoned Village. * Southwest of Abandoned Village. * Northeast of the Sawmill. * North of the Mill. * Even further north of the Mill (past the other Place of Power) * North of the Crossroads (at a Ghouls Nest) Velen/Novigrad (Eight Places) place of power]] * Just southeast of Alness * Northwest of Destroyed Bastion * South of Frischlow (near the coast) * Just west of the Ancient Oak * Southeast of Duen Hen * Lornruk * Northeast of Elector's Square in Novigrad * Northwest of Downwarren Skellige (Nine Places) * place of power]]Crossroads *Kaer Muire * East of the Bridge to Kaer Trolde * Just northwest of the Bridge to Kaer Trolde * East of Gedyneith * Druids Camp * Yngvar's Fang * West of Harviken * North-West Spikeroog, near Udalryk's Family Home. cs:Místo moci de:Ort der Macht fr:Site d'énergie it:Luogo di Potere hu:Erőhely pl:Miejsc Mocy Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher (computer game) Category:The Witcher 2 locations Category:The Witcher 2 Category:The Witcher 3 Category:The Witcher 3 locations Category:Magic Category:Pages with tables